


(Всё,  что я хочу это) быть с тобой

by arisu_aiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бариста, которого, как выясняется, зовут Скотт, немного неуклюж, хотя ему и удается не пролить напиток Айзека, когда тот толкает его через прилавок с мальчишеской улыбкой и привычным «Ждем вас снова!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Всё,  что я хочу это) быть с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(all i want to do is) get next to you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522101) by [redhoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods). 



На самом деле, Айзек не покупает кофе в крупных сетевых кофейнях – они называют это дерьмо забавными именами (серьезно, чем плохо называть порции «маленькими», «средними» и «большими», как все остальные?), но у него не остается выбора, когда из-за обвалившегося куска стены место, которое он посещал с начала семестра, закрывается. Не будет же он из-за этого завязывать с кофеином, у него есть потребности, и именно так он оказывается в «Старбаксе», хмуро разглядывая всё в радиусе пяти шагов.   
Ну, хмурится он только до тех пор, пока не натыкается взглядом на баристу, который практически освещает всё вокруг лучами радуги. Конечно, это не так, но на него это действует, подобно взгляду щенячьих глазок, так что Айзеку хочется подойти и погладить того по голове. Серьезно, что за хрень?   
И первое впечатление настолько сильное, что он не сразу осознает, как пялится на баристу, пока, наконец, какой-то парень сзади не начинает довольно грубо подталкивать его, и Айзек бросает недовольный взгляд через плечо, прежде чем повернуться и заикающимся голосом произнести заказ. (Опять же, какого хрена? Он уверен, что в последний раз заикался лет в восемь, когда Лидия Мартин одолжила ему карандаш).   
Ему-таки удается назвать свое имя и оплатить заказ без лишних проблем, прежде чем пройти дальше, чтобы дождаться своего напитка. Бариста, которого, как выясняется, зовут Скотт, немного неуклюж, хотя ему и удается не пролить напиток Айзека, когда тот толкает его через прилавок с мальчишеской улыбкой и привычным «Ждем вас снова!».  
Айзек покидает заведение как в тумане, даже не обращая внимания на женщину, которая почти сбивает его с ног в дверях, но в колледже его грубо выдергивает из задумчивости профессор английской литературы. У Айзека дрожат пальцы, и он хочет закурить прямо в классе. (Вместо этого он смотрит на почти пустой стаканчик из «Старбакса» с его именем, написанным баристом).   
К тому времени, как заканчивается лекция, Айзек разрывается между желанием пойти в свою комнату в общежитие и покурить, или же вернуться в «Старбакс», и посмотреть, не закончилась ли еще смена баристы. На самом деле, он не помнит, когда в последний раз был таким трусом, потому что уже почти дойдя до кафе, он разворачивается и идет обратно в общежитие, чтобы накуриться там в одиночестве.   
И так продолжается в течение двух недель.   
Конечно, пока его якобы лучшая подруга не выпытывает из него всю информацию довольно жестокими и изощренными способами; хотя, на самом деле, Айзек любит Эрику, но каждый раз, когда у нее появляется такое выражение лица, это предвещает проблемы. Нет, правда, ему всё еще снятся кошмары, связанные с тем инцидентом, когда из-за Дерека его рубашка и галстук окрасились в розовый.   
Когда он рассказывает ей об этом, Эрика только смеется, называя его трусом, и говорит, что если он ничего не предпримет до пятницы, она сама всё сделает. И, конечно, это означает, что пятница наступает как никогда быстро.   
Он еле-еле убеждает Эрику, что та не должна ходить за ним по пятам просто, чтобы убедиться, что он не струсит снова, прежде чем идет в «Старбакс». Он видит Скотта (Айзеку понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы убедить себя в том, что нет ничего странного в том, чтобы называть его по имени, уже спустя 3 дня, как тот впервые продал ему кофе), Скотт стоит снаружи и курит косяк.   
И на пару минут Айзек теряет способность соображать, а когда приходит в себя, то уже стоит лицом к лицу со Скоттом и предлагает ему выкурить еще по косячку, а потом, если Скотт не против, пойти куда-нибудь. Всё это заканчивается на пассажирском сидении потрепанного зеленого автомобиля, который запыхтел, стоило Скотту повернуть ключ зажигания.   
— Итак, куда мы пойдем?   
Скотт ухмыляется в ответ, и мир вокруг становится подобен взгляду щенячьих глаз, окрашивается лучами нежного рассвета и вообще всеми цветами радуги (серьезно, мозг, это было слишком по-гейски!). Скотт перебрасывает косяк из одной руки в другую, пытаясь понять, как удобнее держать его, чтобы не устроить пожар, пока он будет выезжать с парковки. Затем он сдается и протягивает косяк Айзеку:   
— Увидишь. Это отличное место.   
Айзек, глядя на косяк, кивает. Он не слишком внимательно слушает и не задается вопросом, что за херня тут происходит; сует в рот косяк и затягивается. Травка почти такая же, как в пакете, лежащем в его сумке, но он все равно наслаждается ей, медленно выдыхая дым через рот. И когда он оборачивается, Скотт смотрит на него с непонятным выражением лица, и это выражение заставляет Айзека хотеть поскорее оказаться в нужном им месте.   
Машина, едущая за ними, сигналит, и это разрушает повисшее между ними напряжение; Скотт проезжает перекресток. Айзек смотрит в окно и докуривает косячок, облако дыма висит в салоне машины, потому что никто из них не открыл окно, чтобы салон проветрился. К тому моменту, как Скотт припарковался, косяк в значительной мере уменьшился, и Айзек уже чувствует подступающее тепло.   
Прежде чем он что-то соображает, Скотт уже хватает его за руку и тянет к тропинке, которая, петляя, скрывается в лесу. И Айзек беспомощно плетется за ним. Скотт иногда оглядывается на него, как будто не верит, что Айзек на самом деле здесь, из-за этого Скотт спотыкается, но они оба смеются, держась друг за друга, и продолжают идти.   
Айзек не знает, насколько далеко они ушли, но Скотт внезапно сверачивает с тропинки, ведя его сквозь кусты и деревья, как будто он ходит этим маршрутом каждый день.   
Становится очевидно, почему Скотт привел его сюда. Место уединенное, его не видно с тропинки, и прямо на берегу реки есть множество плоских камней, на которых можно сидеть. Но они игнорируют камни и садятся прямо на землю, несмотря на хруст листьев под ними.   
Айзеку удается извлечь пакет из кармана, передав его Скотту подержать, чтобы было удобнее достать свою зажигалку из другого кармана. Он ждет, пока Скотт скрутит косячок, и чиркает зажигалкой. Смотреть на то, как Скотт обхватывает зубами самокрутку и затягивается, стоит того, чтобы поделиться своими запасами.   
Безусловно стоит.   
Айзек просто сидит и смотрит, как Скотт курит, пока тот не машет косяком у него перед лицом, улыбаясь, когда Айзек выходит из своего ступора и перехватывает самокрутку.  
— Думал, я потерял тебя на секунду.   
Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, Айзек наклоняет голову, затягивается травкой, потом запрокидывает голову назад и выдыхает дым вверх.  
Сидящий рядом с ним Скотт издает странный звук, и прежде чем Айзек успевает спросить, в чем дело, его колено сжимает рука Скотта. Не то что бы Айзек возражал против такого развития отношений. На смуглой коже Скотта едва заметно проступает румянец, и в животе у Айзека все сладко скручивается, когда Скотт делает еще одну затяжку и его взгляд фокусируется на губах Айзека.   
Все это обретает смысл, когда пальцы Скотта сжимают его челюсть, не дав Айзеку даже выдохнуть дым, Скотт почти грубо целует его. Айзек поддается напору языка и приоткрывает рот, и Скотт жадно втягивает дым, его зрачки расширены, и глаза кажутся практически черными.   
Айзек больше не хочет курить, но Скотт все решает за него, вытягивая у него из рук косячок и поднося его к своим губам. Айзек чувствует себя беспомощным, откинувшись на руки и глядя на Скотта над ним.   
Скотт делает несколько затяжек, прежде чем он наклоняется и выдыхает дым в рот Айзека. Айзек не отвечает за свои поступки, когда обхватывает ладонью шею Скотта, не давая ему отстраниться, облизывая рот Скотта, когда дым выветривается.   
Айзек не знает, кто из них первым стонет, но Скотт толкает его на землю, и Айзек едва не разбивает себе голову. Он уверен, что ничего бы не похоронило настрой быстрее, чем поездка в больницу из-за того, что он размозжил себе голову. И он не знает, куда они девают косяк, но он не может заставить себя заняться его поисками.   
— Блядь, я хотел сделать это с тех пор, как увидел тебя, — бормочет Скотт ему в рот. И это ошеломляет.   
Это не самый лучший поцелуй, они сталкиваются зубами, и Айзек уверен, что Скотт прокусил ему губу, но ему все равно. Не тогда, когда Скотт стонет над ним, и судорожно двигает бедрами, соприкасаясь с ним членами.   
Одна его рука запутывается в волосах Скотта, а второй он расстегивает рубашку Скотта и прижимает ладонь к теплой коже, заодно придерживая Скотта за бедро. Они отчаянно трутся друг об друга членами, и Айзеку совершенно не стыдно.   
Особенно после того как, Скотт начал беспрерывно стонать. И уж тем более тогда, когда Скотт застывает над ним, прижимаясь ртом к подбородку Айзека, и скулит, честное слово, он скулит, пока кончает.   
И будь он проклят, если ему не было охуенно от этого, даже с учетом того, что в джинсах все еще крепко стоит. Скотт отодвигается назад, глядя на него робко, но он улыбается, и его губы, опухшие от поцелуев, и Айзек не может винить его, за то, что тот так рано кончил. Но Скотт просовывает руку между их телами и начинает дрочить ему. Это не очень удобно делать с еле спущенными джинсами, но Айзек выгибается и кончает ошеломительно быстро. Задыхаясь, он резко падает обратно на землю.   
Скотт все еще улыбается и укладывается на него, придавливая Айзека к земле своим теплым телом. Прижимаясь лицом к шее Айзека и оставляя на ней след засоса (и, да, того почти не смущает перспектива красоваться с ним потом пару дней).   
Он не знает, сколько они лежали на земле, но достаточно, чтобы начать чувствовать себя некомфортно в джинсах. Наконец, Скотт встает с земли и помогает Айзеку подняться. Чтобы вернуться назад к машине, им требуется уже чуть больше времени. Потому что они изредка останавливаются, прижимая друг друга к деревьям и целуясь, прежде чем продолжать идти дальше, хихикая, как школьники, и держась за руки.   
И, конечно, они десять минут сосуться в машине Скотта, прежде чем Айзек собирается с силами и отрывается от Скотта. Он идет к общежитию немного натянуто, только однажды обернувшись, чтобы помахать на прощание рукой. Он идет в свою комнату полный решимости позвонить Эрике, поесть и принять душ (хотя и не обязательно в такой последовательности).   
И никаких комментариев насчет того, что, когда на следующее утро Айзек приходит в кофейню, Скотт уже приготовил ему кофе. И никаких комментариев насчет номера Скотта, который тот нацарапал под именем Айзека вместе с кривым смайликом. (Пожалуй, исключением служит только Эрика, которая видит его в классе со стаканчиком в руках).


End file.
